


Mushy

by Sapphokatie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collar, F/M, Food Fight, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, bratty sub, pullout, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: After a childish little foodfight in front of Salem’s other cronies, Mercury follows Emerald to her room expecting some sort of fight. Instead, it seems like this is what Emerald had wanted him to do.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 17





	Mushy

They weren’t often allowed to be in the presence with the rest of Salem’s team. Salem wasn’t there, of course, but even to sit with the rest of them was rare. Emerald and Mercury were assigned chairs across from Hazel and Watts, and food was set in the center of the table by one of those creepy Grimm jellyfish. 

The Grimm made its usual crackling noise before sauntering off and out of the room. Emerald watch it go. She was never a fan of that thing, and it seemed to bother her more than anyone else. 

They both stared at the dinner. Emerald reached her hand forward, and watched the other guests carefully before grabbing the serving spoon and slamming a chunk of whatever-it-was down on her plate with a lazy splash.

Watts narrowed his eyes, but Hazel didn’t seem to care and grabbed the spoon next. Watts looked at Hazel, agape. “Why doesn’t anyone in this house have any manners?” He grumbled. Hazel shrugged and ignored him as he added another scoop of the food mosh pit to his plate.

Hazel reached for the serving spoon, but Mercury snatched it from the bowl a half a second before he could.

“Excuse me!” Watts straightened up.

“You’re excused,” Mercury replied rather quickly.

Hazel cackled and grabbed his dinner utensils. He didn’t bother to wait for Watts to be served before he started shoveling the gruel into his mouth. 

Mercury served himself, turned the spoon around, and dangled it by the spoon side. Watts watched, bitterly, as Mercury dropped the spoon backwards into the bowl- handle-first. Watts slowly shook his head. It was disrespectful, and awful, but something that Salem would _never_ give a flying fuck about.

There would be nothing for him to do except pay him back later, as everyone in the castle tended to do. Watts served his plate and then flung the spoon back into the bowl- splattering food across Mercury’s face and somehow avoiding the very precious tablecloth beneath.

Emerald rolled her eyes, but Mercury could tell she was holding back a smile. He only looked at her through the side-eye and avoided turning his head to her. He wanted to smile, too, but he wouldn’t. Not there- not in front of everyone else.

Mercury tensed up. He couldn’t feel through his legs, but he knew when something was on it. He knew it was Emerald’s foot, sliding up and down his prosthetics as subtly as she could. He filled his mouth with food and tried to ignore it. 

Emerald swiftly tapped him with her foot, and then started to slide it around again. 

He blinked, offended, and then turned to her. “How’s that _food_ , Emerald?” He asked, as rudely as he could.

“I think it’s amazing, why?” She replied, with a copied offended tone.

The other two seated at the table rolled their eyes and then averted them. Emerald and Mercury shared a momentary smile- momentary- before Emerald stomped on Mercury’s nonexistent foot. Her face twitched.

Mercury held up his spoon, with the glop attached, and pointed it at her.

“ _No_ ,” she warned in an exasperated tone.

Mercury placed a finger atop the spoon.

“ _Don’t_ ,” she added, sternly.

Mercury smiled. He nodded silently and then pulled the top of the spoon back and quickly let go. Food flung across the table and into Emerald’s _lap_.

Without an hesitation, Emerald picked up her whole plate of food, used her semblance so that Mercury thought she was still sitting down, and threw the entire plate of half-eaten mush onto his shirt.

Mercury stood up from the table and picked up his plate. His eyes were glued to Emerald, but this wasn’t just about her, was it? Without taking his eyes off of Emerald. He slung his plate like a sword with the flick of his wrist. In one smooth motion he managed to dirty Emerald, the table cloth, Hazel, _and_ Watts. 

Everyone groaned at the same time. Watts managed to say “disgusting!” before Emerald and Mercury were already marching out of the room like they were about to choke each other out.

Mercury followed her down the hallway at her brisk pace. She was quick to swing into her room and not even bother to close the door behind her before she started taking her clothes off and throwing them at him. 

He swatted them away and threw _his shirt_ at her. “You’re acting like a brat,” he said bitterly.

“Then whip me,” she said sarcastically.

Mercury put his hands on his hips, he looked back to the hall and closed the door behind him. He watched her. She was sitting on her bed, half naked with her chest puffed out- her breasts peeked over the top of her strapless bra. They looked like they were too big for that thing.

“You wanted this to happen,” he said, amused.

“You were the one who turned it into a food fight- I just wanted you to know that I wanted the dick,” she said with a sigh.

Mercury took a deep breath. “You need to be punished,” he said plainly.

“Oh?” Emerald feigned innocence. 

Mercury moved to her bedside table and opened the top drawer. There was an array of sexual artifacts that they often used on one another. Mercury picked over the contents of the drawer- what could he use that would really work for all the tricks he intended?

Emerald waited patiently for him to choose.

Mercury pulled out a leather collar. Emerald shrugged at it- that one wasn’t so bad. It was practically a _necklace_. Mercury grabbed a few more things from the drawer and threw them behind her before she could see what they were.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her underwear down off of her. She made no resistance whilst he unlatched her bra as well. Once all of her clothes were out of her way, he removed anything else he was wearing.

Emerald attempted to glance behind her to see what he picked, but he grabbed her by the chin and led her into a kiss. Emerald granted him a fake moan before biting his lip as hard as she could. Mercury slapped her bare ass in response.

His arms tangled behind her and grabbed something that made clunky, metallic noises. Mercury handcuffed her wrists and then wrapped the collar around her neck. Emerald giggled, she was always happy to be _cuffed_.

It wasn’t the collar she thought it was before, as two chains hung down from it. Mercury grabbed the ends and procured two nipple clamps from seemingly nowhere.

Emerald squealed as he put one of them on her, her whole body squirmed. For the second one, it was even better. 

She crossed her legs and gave him a sly look once the pleasure was done washing over her.

“You know I can’t stand it when you act like this,” Mercury said, sensually. He _loved_ when she acted like this.

Emerald rolled her shoulders, “I know.” Her eyelashes fluttered. Her arms were tied behind her back, leaving her vulnerable, but her legs were crossed so tightly that it was difficult for him to wedge them apart. He wasn’t as practiced with using his hands for brute force as his legs were.

Tying her up was _supposed_ to make things easier, but she never let anything be easy. His hands slid across her legs and stopped at her knee. He curved to the underside of her thigh and started to slowly slide up to her ass. 

The hair stood up on the back of her neck and he gently brushed his hand against the parts of her that he could reach. 

She shivered. His fingers slid across her opening and flicked the outside of it. She was _sopping_ wet. His second hand was on her knee- still trying to convince her to open her legs. She complied when- and only when- he inserted two fingers. Her body tensed up, and then she opened outwards to him like a flower in bloom. Her legs spread and her feet angled flat against the table she was sitting on.

“There we are,” he said snidely, which only garnered a laugh from his partner. 

She moaned and gave him the most seductive look she could muster. Her eyes lowered. She knew what she was doing.

Mercury pet her insides softly- agonizingly soft- the exact opposite of the behavior she was hoping to wring out of him. Emerald groaned, annoyed.

“Is there a problem?” Mercury asked as he continued to gently pet her vaginal walls.

Emerald didn’t bother to reply, but simple thrust her pelvis towards his hand and started to grind towards him. Mercury grabbed her leg to hold her still and removed her fingers. 

“Nuh-uh-uh~” he shook his sullied fingers at her. “You’re being punished, remember?” Mercury licked his fingers.

“Oh _c’monnn_!” Emerald whined, “That’s just dirty!” 

Mercury wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down. He licked her inner thigh to drag more noises out of her. She whined, disappointed.

Mercury slowly slipped his tongue across her outer folds, and then found his way towards her opening. His tongue slowly dipped inside of her. He drifted up to her clit and once again kept things slow as he massaged it with his tongue. 

Emerald was already breathing heavy. She was both turned on and _frustrated_ that he would pull a stunt like that. If she weren't tied up, she had the desire to softly pet his head and run her fingers through his hair. She leaned her head back, unable to do anything else.

Mercury pressed his tongue into her again, and his hands gently caressed her clit. 

“Mercury,” Emerald said as sternly as she could, but it came out jagged and unsure.

“Hm?” He hummed, distracted much too much by her nether region. He looped his tongue in a circle, sloppily.

“Stop teasing me!” She demanded, weakly.

Mercury drew away and licked his lips and smiled. “Are you in agony yet?” He asked gently.

“Yes!” She replied, ecstatic.

Mercury pressed himself against her opening, and then just waited there. Emerald’s smile slowly faded, as she realized that he was, in fact, still just teasing her and not _inserting himself._ Mercury tugged on the nipple clamps.

She looked at him sourly, “Mercury,” she repeated. This time, her flat tone did not waver.

“Okay, okay,” he threw his hands up in defeat, “You asked for it.”

Mercury didn’t hesitate any longer. He roughly inserted himself. Even with her as wet as she was- he was much too fast and forceful. Emerald cried out.

Mercury Leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. Emerald moaned happily, even if that was the only sprinkle of sweetness he’d give her. She loved the contrast.

Mercury grinded into her, with each motion quickly becoming a testament of desperation. No matter how much he loved to torture her- _she was hot_ \- and that made it difficult to not be done quickly on impact. It seemed like no matter how often he was with her, that she kept becoming more and more of a turn on.

He was briefly distracted for a moment with the thought that he might actually be falling in love with her. 

That was a momentary damper, both by luck and the lack thereof. He looked at her beaming face as he thrust into her. The only way to not think about things like that would be to throw himself into the dirty feelings he held at present. He leaned in again and caught her by the mouth, and planted filthy, sloppy kisses against her lips.

Emerald thrusted her hips towards him and made happy noises into his kisses. Her tongue lapped against his mouth and gleefully spun about. She inadvertently forced him to slow down again, with his new focus becoming the kiss. 

He ground into her hips a bit more patiently, but the grinding became ever more desperate. He pressed against her harder and harder, and his finger dragged across her hips. 

Mercury grabbed the nipple clamps and gently removed them. The blood rushed back and Emerald squirmed even more. It took a bit of coordination, but he was able to put them back on her and off again a few times- and watched her face contort with bliss as he did. He moaned and relentless shoved himself into her.

Emerald thrust her hips upwards again and into him one final time, as freezing made it easier for her to reach her climax. Her legs gripped him and her hips shuddered as every part of her body prepared for the electricity that was about to shoot up her spine. She pulled away from his kiss, and her voice started to present her climbing. Her legs tensed up and she pressed as close to him as she could. Her bottom half flinched and shook. She could still feel him thrusting inside her, and every wave that collapsed over her felt sweeter and sweeter. She moaned excitedly.

Mercury breathed heavily. Her was already so close to the edge, and every shake of her body was another ghostly hand threatening to push him over it. Her kept thrusting through her waves, nearly breathless. He couldn’t help the soft, embarrassing noise that came from his mouth and he climbed upwards after her. He was practically gasping her air as he pulled out and came on the bed she was sitting on.

He moaned and leaned his face on the clean top of her thighs. He sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second request down! I wasn’t sure how to write about Nipple Clamps, but I tried :D i hope my requester likes it!


End file.
